


Only Yours

by TheLazerBeam



Series: Belonging To You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Demon Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: Never in a million years did he think someone would ever capture his complete interest. So, why was it that when he met this boy no older than three, he had already charmed and captured his heart?You belong to me, Tom Riddle. You always will.





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> lel

Never in a million years did he think someone would ever capture his complete interest. **He** was the Dark Lord. **He** was to be feared, to be admired. **He** was the one that struck fear in the strongest and bravest of hearts. **He** was the one that made both married men and women fall to their knees in pure lust.

So, why was it that when he met this boy no older three, he had already charmed and captured his heart? It wasn't a gentle squeeze, no, it was as if someone wanted to crush his stone heart into pieces. At first, he denied it and would continue to for days. But deep inside he knew he was already enamored with the little lord Riddle. As a demon lord, people would often try to summon him and make deals. So, one fateful night he decided to answer a call. Oh, how delightful the call was from a rich and influential family. They weren't something pretty to look at, Merlin no, but they were entertaining.

After all, even he needed some color in his vision of gray, white, and black. In return for good looks and good fortune, the family had promised him their only child. Thank Merlin the ugly wretch wasn't able to produce any more children. He took the deal, of course, the family not knowing he would take their souls even after he took the child. He wasn't always true to his word, and if he was, it wouldn't be to such a family who'd give their own flesh and blood away. Their own child!

It just wouldn't do. So, after looking stalking over the child, he began communicating with him. The boy wasn't dumb but rather highly intelligent. He had wondered if he should wait until the boy got older, guided under his wing and influence, and then make the boy part of his army. But he had feeling in his gut that this Tom Marvolo Riddle was something more. Something else. Something **worthy** of his precious time.

The conversations they had weren't at all as childish as he'd thought. Just like him, the boy had grown up too fast without even a spark of childhood happiness. A few weeks later it was decided he would wait until the boy got older and then give him a chance. A new issue was brewing with him and the Light Side. The foolish leader Dumbledore just kept thinking of new ways to annoy him. How pitiful, did the old coot really have nothing else to do?

As a child and adult, he never really got out of the habit of playing his food first, then eating it. Or, feeding it to his pets. Eyes as green as the killing curse looked down to the little boy that had fallen asleep in his lap earlier. It was adorable really how much trust the boy had in him. But that was good, fantastic in fact. In the future, he didn't know what their relationship would turn into, but until then he could only imagine.

 

Imagine how delicious his soul would be.

 

Harry gently caressed the side of the boy's face with his pale fingers. “You will do terrible, but great things Tom. I have absolute faith in you. I don't have any expectations for you. I don't expect these things to happen, because I **know** they will. You'll never let me down, Tom. You don't have a choice. And I will always be proud of what's mine. **You belong to me and me alone.** "

 

* * *

 

  
  
In a faraway future, an older Tom shifted as he tightened his arms around his raven-haired lover. The smaller one whined at the sunlight hitting his eyes. “Tom?”

Tom narrowed his eyes and he held onto his bonded one tighter. “Nothing baby, go back to sleep.” Harry turned over and pouted. “Are you talking to me or the actual baby in my stomach, because now I'm getting really jealous of my own child.”

Tom gave a smile only for Harry and his baby to see and nuzzled the neck of the angry looking kitten. “You honey. I'm here, get some rest.” Harry looked unimpressed but relented. He pushed his face into his lover's exposed chest. “You know you belong to me, and me alone right? No one can take you away from me.”

Harry blushed and held on tighter. “That's exactly what I said to you at the age of three Tom. You were so adorable. But yes, we both belong to each other, and each other alone.”

Tom smiled at that and ran his hands over the small, barely noticeable baby bump. “You possessive little shit.”

Harry hummed and closed his eyes. “Back at you too."

 

* * *

  
  
Back in the past, Tom Riddle pretended to sleep as he felt bright eyes watch over him. _‘You belong to me too Harry, you belong to me too.’_


End file.
